Guardians of the Galaxy
Guardians of the Galaxy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Guardians of Knowhere #4: 16 Sep 2015 Current Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #1: 14 Oct 2015 Next Issue :Guardians of the Galaxy #2: 25 Nov 2015 Status Monthly-ish series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Guardians of the Galaxy #1 Guardians of Knowhere #4 Guardians of Knowhere #3 Guardians of Knowhere #2 Guardians of Knowhere #1 Guardians of the Galaxy #27 Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men: The Black Vortex Alpha #1 Guardians of the Galaxy #26 Guardians of the Galaxy: Best Story Ever Guardians of the Galaxy #25 Guardians of the Galaxy #24 Guardians of the Galaxy & X-Men: The Black Vortex Alpha #1 Guardians of the Galaxy #23 Guardians of the Galaxy #22 Guardians of the Galaxy Annual #1 Guardians of the Galaxy #21 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Back-to-back Annihilation wars have weakened the boundaries of our universe. Dark gods and monsters are seeping through the cracks, reigning horror upon those still reeling from the recent calamities. In the face of terror, who stands to defend a desperate universe? Star-Lord and his squad of butt-kickers — the modern day Guardians of the Galaxy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133267 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. "A new line-up! And Star-Lord... missing! The shocking revelations made at the end of their Secret Invasion adventure have ripped the team apart! Is there anyone left to continue the task of guarding the galaxy?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139826 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. "The guns of the Kree and the Shi'Ar have thundered — and there will hell to pay! Star-Lord’s Guardians spring into desperate action in an attempt to stop the planet-shattering battle, but will either side listen? If they don’t, the walls of the galaxy will disintegrate!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141278 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are in rough shape, mourning their comrades fallen in battle during the War of Kings, but the universe isn't going to repair itself. When The Fault - a massive reality rift caused by the Terrigen bomb that ended the war - releases a viral xenoform that threatens to destroy the cosmos, the Guardians must return the creature to its own dimension before the unthinkable happens. But the legions of the Universal Church of Truth believe the creature is their savior and will stop at nothing to free the beast. But an unexpected foe is pulling the zealots' strings and preparing to unleash a ghastly force into the universe!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145435 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. "There’s a new rule in the galaxy: No one touches Earth! But why has Earth suddenly become the most important planet in the galaxy? That’s what the Guardians of the Galaxy are going to find out! Join Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot and — wait for it — the Invincible Iron Man as they embark upon one of the most explosive and eye-opening chapters of Marvel NOW! The secrets these galactic Avengers discover will rattle Marvel readers for years to come! But while London deals with a brutal invasion by the Badoon, the fate of the Guardians may have already been decided millions of miles away!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168281 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: Angela' - Collects vol. 3 #4-10. "Dimensions collide and Heaven’s most fearsome Angel arrives — and comes straight for the Guardians! Gamora, one of the galaxy’s greatest warriors, holds a deadly secret that could bring down the entire team. And when Gamora battles Angela, the entire universe hangs in the balance." - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus All-New X-Men #22-24. "When an alien race discovers that Jean Grey — host of the destructive Phoenix Force — is back on Earth, they decide to hold her accountable for the heinous acts of Dark Phoenix!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: Guardians Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #14-17, Free Comic Book Day 2014, and Captain Marvel vol. 7 #1. "With the entire galaxy gunning for the Guardians and Star-Lord missing, its time to bring in a little help. But as the Guardians of the Galaxy get ready for new members Venom and Captain Marvel, unexpected dangers arise that promise to tear the team to its core! Where in the universe is Star-Lord? What does his disappearance mean for Earth’s safety? And can he survive on the run from a mysterious new adversary without the aid of the Guardians?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 3 #18-23 & Annual #1. "Remember when Star-Lord, Thanos and Nova were trapped in the horrific Cancerverse? When Star-Lord and Nova were going to sacrifice their lives to take out Thanos once and for all? And remember how Drax was supposed to have died? But Star-Lord, Drax and Thanos seem to be running around just fine nowadays. So what exactly happened to Richard Rider? It’s finally time to get some answers about the true ending of the Cancerverse saga! Then, when Venom leads the team to an entire world teeming with his fellow alien symbiotes, will the Guardians ever trust Flash Thompson again? His symbiote is becoming more and more uncontrollable, and this may be seriously bad news for the team. Plus: What is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier doing in space?!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 5: Through the Looking Glass' - Collects vol. 3 #24-27 & Annual 2015 #1. "The Guardians of the Galaxy are caught in the pull of the Black Vortex! With the Slaughter Lords hot on their tails, the X-Men and the Guardians must find somewhere to stash their precious cargo, but will the temptation of the Vortex’s unknown power be too much for this band of misfits? Rocket leaps into action! Gamora goes on the offensive! Ronan is deposed! Star-Lord is defiant! This story has it all — but does it seem like the Guardians have forgotten something in all the cosmic craziness? Oh, that’s right, Peter got elected president of Spartax! Wait, what?! As rifts begin forming within the team, will their friendship and history be enough to hold the Guardians together? Plus: What is a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier doing floating in space?!" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Abnett & Lanning Omnibus'- Collects vol. 2 #1-25, plus Thanos Imperative: Ignition, Thanos Imperative #1-6 & Thanos Imperative: Devastation. - - (forthcoming, May 2016) *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #0.1, 1-10, & Tomorrow's Avengers. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #11-17, plus All-New X-Men #22-24 & Free Comic Book Day 2014. - - (forthcoming, January 2016) Trade Paperbacks *'Guardians of the Galaxy: Quest for the Shield' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871358794 *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7 & Annual #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #8-20. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #21-29 & Annual #2, plus Marvel Super-Heroes #18. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133380 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133399 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140484 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140492 *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: Angela' - Collects vol. 3 #4-10. - - (forthcoming, September 2014) *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus All-New X-Men #22-24. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: Guardians Disassembled' - Collects vol. 3 #14-17, Free Comic Book Day 2014, and Captain Marvel vol. 7 #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 3 #18-23. - - (forthcoming, October 2015) *'Guardians of the Galaxy: Best Story Ever' - Collects Best Story Ever, Tomorrow's Avengers & Galaxy's Most Wanted, plus Free Comic Book Day 2014 (Rocket Raccoon). - *'Guardians of Knowhere' - Collects Guardians of Knowhere #1-4, plus New Avengers: Illuminati #3. - - (forthcoming, November 2015) *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Abnett & Lanning: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Abnett & Lanning: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-25. - Digital *'Guardians of the Galaxy by Jim Valentino, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-7 & Annual #1. - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Legacy' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 2: War of Kings Book 1' - Collects vol. 2 #7-10 plus Marvel Spotlight: War of Kings. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 3: War of Kings Book 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-19. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 4: Realm of Kings' - Collects vol. 2 #20-25. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy, vol. 1: Cosmic Avengers' - Collects vol. 3 #1-3, 0.1, and Infinite Comic #1. - - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects vol. 3 #11-13, plus All-New X-Men #22-24. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist: Valerio Schiti. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-62, 1990-1995 * Volume 2: #1-25, 2008-2010 * Volume 3: #0.1-27, 2013-2015 * Volume 4: #1- , 2015-present Future Publication Dates :Guardians of the Galaxy #2: 25 Nov 2015 :Guardians of the Galaxy #3: 09 Dec 2015 :Guardians of the Galaxy #4: 13 Jan 2016 News & Features * 22 Oct 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/091022-Cosmos-Tour-Guardians.html Tour of the Marvel Cosmos 2: The Guardians of the Galaxy] * 06 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18710 Breaking Up is Hard to Do: DnA Talk Guardians of the Galaxy] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080625-GuardiansGalaxy03.html DnA: Whose Shield Was That? Guardians of the Galaxy Secrets] * 06 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080606-FBGuardiansGalaxyv1.html Friday Flashback: Guardians of the Galaxy] * 21 May 2008 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/details.php?id=1339 Inside Look: Guardians of the Galaxy #1] * 14 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Rocket Raccoon, Groot * 13 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Drax & Gamora * 12 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Quasar * 09 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Adam Warlock * 08 May 2008 - Greeting the Guardians: Star-Lord * 19 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16080 NYCC: DnA talk Nova & Guardians of the Galaxy tie-ins to Secret Invasion] * 28 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148414 Bill Rosemann Talks Guardians of the Galaxy] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13039 DnA + Pelletier + Rosemann on Guardians of the Galaxy] * 12 Feb 2008 - [http://comics.ign.com/articles/851/851643p1.html Guardians of the Galaxy Cover Reveal] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Super-Hero